The Goblet of Fire
by Leia-Ruthenberg
Summary: Harry Potter's name just came out of the Goblet and no one believes that he didn't do it. So he leaves to Gringotts and finds he can not only get out of competing but he's also a Lord and that there's more manipulation in his life than he ever thought.
1. Chapter 1

The previous night his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire, despite the fact that he never put it in. No one believed him, not even his best friends Ron and Hermione, believed him when he insisted that he had not put his name in the Goblet of Fire. Ron had a screaming match with him when Harry tried to talk to him and Hermione let it be plainly known that she didn't believe him either and was upset with him for breaking the rules so blatantly. So Harry decided to leave.

After Dumbledore released Harry from the chamber, Harry cornered Crouch who told him that the only way to void the magical contract would substitute his magic as payment. Not a bad price when he thought about it afterwards.

He was raised as a muggle and got on fine. It was only after coming back to the wizarding world did his life always seemed to be at risk.

After the rest of the boys from his dorm had left, Harry packed his things sent Hedwig on her way. He shrunk his trunk and wrapped his invisibility cloak around himself before wandering out of Gryffindor Tower and towards one of the hogsmeade exits.

Stepping out of Honeydukes Harry then made his way to the three broomsticks. Walking to the fireplace he dropped a handful of floo-powder and whispered Diagon Alley.

* * *

Walking into gringotts Harry decided to see what he would see what he owned. Malfoy was always going on about rich pureblood families, so it was about time he saw what the Potters were worth.

"Excuse me?" Asked harry to one of the tellers who ignored him. "I would like to take an inheritance test please."

The teller looked up slowly, cautious of why the young wizard was being so kind yet his face seemed truthful enough.

"Name?"

"Harry Potter." Said Harry watching as the goblins eyes widened.

Jumping off his stool the goblin rushed around and began leading Harry towards one of the doors.

"Lord Ragnarok has been waiting a while Mr Potter." He said mysteriously.

Opening the door, Harry was led into a room with an old goblin sitting behind a desk, watching Harry over half-moon spectacles.

"Mr Potter to see you for an inheritance test sir," Said the goblin before gesturing to a seat.

"Thank you," said Harry before sitting, missing the shocked look on the leaving goblin.

"Now Mr Potter, you are a little late. I expected you here on your eleventh birthday." Said Lord Ragnarok.

"I've been wondering what else people have forgotten to tell me Lord Ragnarok, and please call me Harry."

"Mr… Sorry Harry, have you ever received any bank statements at all?"

"No Sir, nothing of the sort."

Muttering something under his breath angrily, Ragnarock pulled out a sheet of parchment and a knife.

"This is a magical parchment that when a drop of blood is placed on it, it will show us what you are set to inherit."

Taking the knife Harry cut into his finger before letting a drop of blood spill onto the parchment.

Soon blood red words began to form, picking it up Raganocks eyes widened in disbelief.

Reading aloud, he said:

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Son of James Charles Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans**

 **The Noble and Ancient House of Potter –**

Vault 8: 520,800,485,000 Galleons; 110,000 Sickles; 34,700 Knuts

Properties: Potter Manor

Cottage – Godrics Hollow

 **The Noble and Ancient House of Peveral –**

Vault 10: 10,450,000 Galleons; 200,000 Sickles; 65,000 Knuts

Properties: Peveral Place – London

 **The Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor –**

Vault 3: 7,150,000 Galleons; 84,000 Sickles; 12,560 Knuts

Properties: ¼ Hogwarts

 **The House of Gaunt –**

Vault 684: 200,000 Galleons

 **The Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin –**

Vault 4: 7,535,000 Galleons; 14,500 Sickles; 7,000 Knuts

Properties: ¼ Hogwarts

 **The Noble and Ancient House of Emrys –**

Vault 1: 850,598,005,879 Galleons; 124,500 Sickles; 4 Knuts

Properties: Merlin Castle

 **The Noble and Ancient House of Black – HEIR**

 **The Noble and Ancient House of Bolden –**

Vault 12: 134,456,273,278 Galleons; 345,394 Sickles; 3,209 Knuts

Properties: Bolden Castle

Bolden Lakes

 **The Noble House of Francis –**

Vault 52: 84,958,456 Galleons

Properties: Francis Greens

Francis Forest

 **The Noble and Ancient House of Ravenclaw –**

Vault 5: 5,450,000 Galleons; 45,000 Sickles; 11,500 Knuts

Properties: ¼ Hogwarts

 **The Noble and Ancient House of Hufflepuff –**

Vault 5: 3,650,000 Galleons; 11,000 Sickles; 3,500 Knuts

Properties: ¼ Hogwarts

 **The Noble and Ancient House of Lefay –**

Vault 2: 256,406,203,294 Galleons; 456,708,273 Sickles; 36,372 Knuts

Properties: Lefay Manor

Stone Cottage

 **TOTAL- 1, 246, 787, 880, 207 Galleons; 458, 893, 667 Sickles; 173, 845 Knuts**

"Woah," Breathed Harry.

"You are currently the wealthiest person on the continent, although seeing as you haven't been in charge of your finances you might wish to know that payments for care of 500,000 galleons a month have been paid to a Mrs Molly Weasley. Also a yearly fund of 100,000 to the Order of the Phoenix. What do you wish to be done about these?"

Harry was shocked. The weasley's were always like a family to him. He'd offered them money before, but taking this much with out his knowledge for _care_.

"I want everything taken since my parents death returned to their rightful vaults," said Harry angrily.

"It is done," said Ragnarock writing it down, "Now, do you wish to take up Lordship, which you could have done at the age of 11?"

"What's lordship sir?" Asked Harry confused.

Ragnarock was furious. Their number one client had missed so much information.

"Taking up lordship means you can hold your seats in the wizengamot and vote and petition for laws and such. Albus Dumbledore has been officiated as your guardian until the point of your taking up of your titles and so holds your seats."

"I want them out of his control and the locks changed on my vaults. I don't know who has access to my keys but I know it isn't me." Said Harry remembering the summer when Mrs Weasley helped herself to buy his things.

"Certainly." Ragnarock it wrote down, "Anything else you can think of?"

"I wish to get the equivalent of a lawyer in the wizarding world. Is there such a thing?"

"Yes, and I believe I know the one for you. The details will be owled to you."

"Thank you Lord Ragnarok, I don't know what I could have done without you." Said Harry smiling, "Though I have one last question."

Nodding Ragnarock gestured to the boy to continue.

"I've decided to go against a magical contract. The Goblet of Fire to be precise. I would like to know what that would mean for my status."

Ragnarock smiled surprisingly.

Waving a hand Ragnarock cast a spell before gasping in horror.

"What," said Harry, "What is it."

"Your magical core is about 90% blocked. This is good for what you want to do, but to do this to a magical child, you must struggle with your practical studies Harry, no?"

"Actually I'm pretty good." Said Harry confused and scared. Who would block his magic?

"then you must be a very powerful wizard." Writing something down he passed it to harry. "Say the words and you'll lose the ten percent of your unblocked magic, than we will remove the blocks; how does that sound?"

Harry was more than happy so he proceeded to say the words, "I, Harry James Potter do hereby forfeit my magic to unbind myself from the contract of the Goblet of Fire, so mote it be."

A flash of light and Harry slumped forwards.

Quickly waving his hand Ragnarock unbound Harry's magic and Harry felt almost as if a piece of him had returned.

"Come back tomorrow Harry and we will have done what you asked. I also advise getting some reading materials on Lordships and the Wizengamot."

Standing and thanking Ragnarock one last time, Harry made his way back into the street before heading into flourish and blotts and buying the books he needed before making his way back to the leaky cauldron and the room he rented.

Sitting down that night Harry found it easier to pick up information. Wondering if it was the blocks, Harry tried a few simple spells noticing how different it felt. It was like before there was something holding him back but now everything flowed through him. He'd always been particularly sensitive to magic.

He'd known since the day he walked into Ollivanders and could feel the place vibrating.

He learned of legilimency and occlumency and began training his mind.

Without Ron holding him back and Hermione to compete with Harry re learnt and learnt old and new spells, faster than ever before.

Sitting down after dinner, Harry wrote letters to Padfoot and Moony explaining what he found and whether he could trust them or not.

Harry was determined he could get Sirius freed in no time.

It was a start of a new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning Harry wrote out a letter to Neville explaining the circumstances of his disappearance and what he'd discovered at Gringotts.

Harry then sent letters to Lady Bones and Lady Longbottom, requesting their presence at the Leaky Cauldron the next day for a discussion.

Getting dressed Harry made his way out into the alley and up to Gringotts.

Nodding to the tellers he past he made his way into Ragnarok's office before taking a seat and waiting for the Lord goblin.

Coming into the office Lord Ragnarok laid a stack of files on the desk.

"Harry, here is a portkey," he began handing over a chain, which Harry put over his head, "Saying the word _Sanctuary_ and you will be taken to the Potter Manor."

Handing over another chain with a key on it Ragnarok informed his of its purpose. "It's you vault key, only you can remove it."

"These are also you emaciation papers. Seeing as you are to become a Lord of more than one house, it becomes automatic."

Taking the papers Harry said his oaths and the Head Rings appeared upon his hand, before signing the contract with a blood quill.

"Now solicitor Tonks will be here in a moment, she is well trusted and will be well suited to your requirements."

As if but coincidence, a tall, aristocratic woman with long brown hair walked into the room carrying a briefcase.

"Mrs Tonks, meet Harry Potter."

"Hello, Mr Potter I've been told I can be of help." She began smiling at Harry as she sat.

"Yes, my godfather was wrongly imprisoned in Azkaban but escaped with his sanity. He is Lord of a Noble and Ancient House and was locked away without a trial. I believe you have heard of Sirius Black yes?"

Laughing a little Mrs Tonks smiled, "Yes, he's my cousin! But what makes you so sure he's innocent?"

The rest of the day was spent in that office explaining his story to Andromeda who was more than happy to listen.

They planned a way to get Sirius' record cleared and compiled a list of charges that could be brought up against Dumbledore from over the past fourteen years.

* * *

The next day Harry got his replies. Neville had said the Dumbledore had thrown a fit when Harry left.

Walking downstairs in the Leaky Cauldron, Harry prepared himself for his meeting with Lady Bones and Lady Longbottom.

* * *

10 o'clock on the dot, the floo flared to life and the two ladies stepped out, heading for the private room Tom had left for them.

Walking in they sat across from the young lord.

"Food, drink?" asked Harry, though they both denied.

"So then, what do you want?" asked Lady Longbottom impatiently.

"To tell you my story and reform the alliance our families once had." said Harry bluntly before beginning to tell his story.

Hours later the three sat in contemplative silence.

"I wish to clear Sirius' name and make some changes to the wizarding world, and you are who I trust. What do you think?" Harry asked.

"I can help by looking into the old case files for you, and bringing it up at the wizengamot." replied Amelia smiling, this boy has been through so much yet is still willing to help, she thought.

"Count the house of Longbottom in, I've always wanted to get one over the old coot!" Said Augusta.

* * *

Later that afternoon after Lady Bones and Lady Longbottom had left, Remus and Padfoot joined Harry.

"I've made Remus regent of the Black seat until I'm cleared," Smiled Sirius clapping Remus on the back.

Soon after, the three of them (Sirius as Padfoot) went into the alley to buy new books and robes, before grabbing onto Harry and whispering _sanctuary_.

* * *

Potter Manor was as beautiful as ever. Remus and Sirius had wistful looks upon their faces as they stepped inside.

Portraits of past Potters lined the entrance hall, with a flight of stairs on the far side of the room. Plenty of doors left off it; entering into dining rooms, kitchens and lounges.

Upstairs were the bedrooms, office and library.

In the basement was a lab and a dueling/spell casting room.

With a greenhouse out the back and extensive gardens it was the perfect place to hide away.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the responses. This isn't a very good chapter but I'll try and make the next one more full of stuffing :)**


End file.
